Taking Back Sunday
by RaiuxNeexChan
Summary: Okay, to hell with it. I was GOING to make this a 'story story', but I lost the will to write it. I know a few people liked it, but I decided to make this a one-shot drabble dump. First 3 chappies coincide with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Taking back Sunday - An Akuroku FanFic

Much lemon, yaoi, and some side pairings. Little hints of lemon in every chapter, with lots of zesting. Switching POVs. (I apologize if I switch from 'him' to 'I', bad habit of mine...) First chapter has no defined main character, it flip-flops between Axel and Roxas, and I apologize if it's hard to understand. It's just how I write, and I apologize for the inconvenience. (some chapters may just be fluff, I'm not very creative some days)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Roxas shuddered slightly where he lay, turning in his hammock fitfully. His dreams had been turbulent of late, causing him distress and to be tired during the day.

He jolted upright with a cry, overturning his swinging bed with a swift movement. Upon being dumped onto the less than comfortable floor, he pushed himself into a sitting position with a groan. "I hate Thursdays," he muttered, peering at his iHome irritably, to see it was 4:26 a.m.

Grumbling and muttering threats under his breath, he used the still swinging hammock as a brace to pull himself up from his knees and started shuffling toward the bathroom. He wasn't supposed to be up for another 5 hours, but now that he was up, he might as well stay up, since he was too troubled to force himself back to sleep. He was grateful to live in his apartment, though he had to admit it did get lonely being the only person around. He was tempted to get a pet, but he'd never had so much as a goldfish, so he wasn't sure it was the best idea for him to start out so big.

Reaching the door to the bathroom, he flicked the light switch and turned the handle for the hot water on, allowing it to run a bit and heat up. Sighing, he braced himself against the counter and looked hesitantly at his reflection in the mirror. He looked _horrible_. His skin was pale from lack of sun, his eyes baggy from poor sleep, and he was thin, because he just felt too stressed all the time. He decided to ask for a break at work for about a week, since that might solve some of his problems with a little well-earned rest.

He picked up a washcloth from where it hung on the towel rack, and placed it beneath the stream of water coming from the faucet. It quickly soaked up the heated liquid, and he picked it up, sucking in a breath as it burned his hands. He quickly swiped at his face, yelping as he splashed hot water on his bare chest and face. Rubbing vigorously as the water on the cloth cooled, he cleared the sleep from his face, then decided to just hop in the shower, since his bedhead showed signs of needing care. Shutting off the sink, he turned now to the shower. Placing his hands on either knob, he turned them, occasionally placing a hand in the water to test the warmth and then tweaking one or another of the knobs to adjust the temperature and testing it again. Once satisfied, he stripped his boxers and turned the shower on. Climbing in and closing the curtain, he placed himself squarely under the spray and allowed the water to run over him, sighing in relief.

After a few minutes of just standing under the flow, he picked up his shampoo and poured some in one hand, then closed the bottle and dropped it to the floor. Placing both hands on his head, he began scrubbing the shampoo in, and brooded over work today. He worked at Hot Topic, not his first choice in jobs, but it paid well enough, and today he was scheduled to work with Axel again... just like the past 7 Thursdays. Axel drove him nuts, always hanging around and not paying attention to customers, flirting incessantly with anything that walked, and he **MEANT** anything. Roxas had seen him flirt with a 12 year old kid, then flirt with the parent of said kid. It was just gross. In the midst of his brooding, he forgot he was lathering his hair, and ended up having a handful of bubbles slip down his forehead and into his eyes. Yelping in surprise and pain, he quickly rinsed his hair out and proceeded to run water into the abused eye.

Once clear, he scrubbed his body quickly with a loofah and some Axe shower gel, then shut off the water and stepped onto the bathroom mat. Grabbing his towel, he dried off and headed for the bedroom again. As he stepped in, he heard his doorbell ring. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was just past 5, which meant it could only be Sora, his older brother. Sighing, he slipped into a fresh set of pants on his way to the door, draping the towel around his shoulders. "Coming!" he shouted as the doorbell rang again, shrill and insistent. He swung the door open, and surprise surprise, it was Sora, with a tall silver-haired guy in tow.

Slightly unnerved, he took a step back, then was quickly swept into a hug by his exuberant brother. "Roxas! How're you?" Sora practically squealed in his ear, all the while bouncing and sparkling... like a rainbow... or a fairy...

"I'm good. You? And... who's your friend?" he said, glancing sharply at the tall man who waited politely outside. He stared back, silent and slightly forbidding, like an old haunted castle. "Oh, I'm good! And this is Riku! We're friends! We met a few months ago, and ohmygosh he's so _**NICE**_! Can we come in?" Sora gushed, unbearably excited and bouncy for so early in the morning.

"Yeah, sure come on in, make yourself comfortable. Eh, you too... Riku, was it?" he said vaguely, turning back into the apartment and moving back toward the hall to turn on the living room lights. Sora swept in like a breeze, Riku following more sedately, like a cat. He shut the door behind them, and took in the room. "Awfully clean for a bachelor pad, isn't it?" Riku asked. Wow, he had a deep voice.

"Yeah," he said, "I find it helps when it comes time to look for things. Easier to find something in a clean room."

Nodding and smiling, Riku followed Sora to the couch, where Sora had sprawled unceremoniously across a third of it. Riku placed himself carefully on the other side, and once settled, Sora placed his head on Riku's lap. Roxas stiffened at this, but neither of them reacted beyond Riku placing his hand on Sora's head and stroking the ruffled spikes. Sora practically purred in delight.

Shrugging, Roxas meandered back toward his bedroom and closed the door behind him, then got dressed the rest of the way and scrubbed at his hair with the towel. He now wore a black and white tee with checker marks marching across in a diagonal pattern across it. His jeans were flat black with brown trim, and a pair of slightly scuffed tennis shoes. He stared at his hair gloomily in the mirror, where it spiked and pointed crazily in every direction. Taking a brush to it did nothing, so he just grabbed a bottle of gel and rubbed it into his hair, preventing it from going anymore haywire than it already was.

Wiping his hands off on the towel, he picked up the dirty clothes and dropped them in a hamper, then started back down the hall. Upon entering the living room, he had to bite back a cry of shock. Sora and Riku were plastered together, shirts halfway off and sucking face like it was going out of style. Roxas uttered a garbled, choked gag, and Sora peeled away, panting heavily with eyes half-lidded from lust. Riku would've looked almost emotionless, if not for his slightly parted lips and burning eyes.

Roxas turned abruptly, cheeks burning many shades of crimson, and stepped into the kitchen. Once there, he burst into a fit of laughter. Then he heard disgruntled humphs and grumbling from the living room, followed by the sounds of an opening and then closing door. Sobered up, he went into the now deserted living room to wait out the next few hours till work.

Walking stealthily, Roxas peered around the corner of the door into the store. The coast seemed clear, so he crept around the corner and sped to the counter. "Hey there, Roxie baby," came a smooth, seductive voice. Freezing and straightening up, Roxas turned to face the red-head, his blue eyes staring dead-pan at the bright, eager green ones of Axel. A grin graced his lightly tanned face, scrunching the teardrop-shaped tattoos on either cheek. Roxas had to admit, Axel was drop-dead gorgeous with his unnaturally bright red spikes of hair, white teeth, venom green eyes, gangly build, teardrop tattoos, and faintly tanned skin. But, his attitude was so abrasive, it seemed to Roxas. Roxas had crushed hard on Axel for the first few weeks of working with him, but once he talked to him, he felt a little disenchanted. Axel had tried to talk to him again, but Roxas avoided as often as he could. He watched Axel's lips move as he said something unintelligible.

"Hello? Earth to Roxas. Come in Roxie..?" Axel asked, moving closer and poking one thin finger into Roxas' exposed forehead. Snapping back to reality, Roxas brushed Axel's hand aside irritably as he made to poke Roxas' forehead again. Grin growing wider, Axel rocked back on his heels and stared down at the small guy. Dazed by the smile, Roxas shook his head and asked stupidly, "What?"

"I said, what are you doing after work? Since you never seem to do anything anyways," Axel chuckled as he watched Roxas' eyes grow in discomfort.

"Uh, well, I dunno. I guess I'll just go home, eat dinner, watch some movies or play some video games, then head to bed, why?" Roxas muttered loudly, and unhappily. He was slightly thrilled that Axel spoke to him, but he wanted to get away soon, before...

Slinging his right arm about Roxas' shoulders, Axel hugged the smaller man tight to his side. He fairly glowed with delight, and he said, "Well, then, since you have no plans, and I have no plans, how about we hit a bar? Or are you even OLD enough to go to one?" He looked dubiously at Roxas' short stature, slight build, and boyish face skeptically.

Now blushing as brightly red as Axel's ridiculous hair, Roxas scowled at him and tried to pull away. "As a matter of fact, I turned 21 last week! Some people..." he growled, pushing ineffectively at Axel's skinny, yet muscular, frame.

"That's great! Then you'll have no problem if we go to a bar tonight. Pick you up as soon as you get out Roxie~!" Axel purred in Roxas' ear before pulling away and stalking smugly to the back room.

Frozen still, Roxas' stared numbly after him, unsure how he'd been roped into that without even a chance to defend himself. Shivering suddenly, he managed to stumble to the front and get behind the counter before the first customers crept in.

The day passed slowly and uneventfully. People had floated in, glanced around, and drifted out. Few people actually bought anything, and Axel made it harder to concentrate on those that did by flirting outrageously with anyone that walked in, namely girls. Roxas felt a bit disturbed by this, but unsure why.

At closing time, Roxas shooed the last drifters out of the store, then closed the front doors of the Hot Topic and locked them. Sighing in relief that the day was over, he made his way to the back and into the locker room. He took off his work shirt, and placed it in the locker with a big 'R' plastered on the front. As he reached for his other shirt, he felt a prickling on the back of his neck as his hairs rose. A breath gusted over his exposed skin, causing him to jump and twist to face the offender. But it was only Axel. Sighing in relief and irritation, he stiff-armed Axel in the chest, knocking him back a few paces.

"Geez, Axel, what is your problem, man? I'm getting dressed, and you scared the crap outta me!" Roxas groused in annoyance.

Eyes half-lidded and smirking smoothly, Axel placed his hands on his hip and tilted his head to the side. "Just making sure you didn't run off while I wasn't looking. And besides, you look sexy with your shirt off, Roxie," he purred seductively.

Distracted, Roxas only had his shirt halfway on when Axel said this. Blinking in confusion, he asked, "Why are you making sure I don't run off? I'm only going ho-..." He cut himself off as he remembered what he had been forced into earlier. Gulping, he hastily pulled his shirt the rest of the way on, then yanked his jacket out of the locker and tucked it over one arm before closing the locker door and turning to Axel. Patting his pockets to ensure he had his wallet, Roxas turned to Axel and sighed, saying, "Okay, let's go. But you're driving.."

Smiling happily, Axel said, "I wouldn't have it any other way," before grabbing Roxas and leading him out to the parking lot, leading him to a large motorcycle parked next to the sidewalk.

Rolling his eyes, because _OF COURSE _Axel drove a _MOTORCYCLE_, Roxas followed reluctantly. Hopping onto the monster bike, Axel grabbed one of the two helmets and thrust it at Roxas, who grabbed it and held it stupidly, before jamming the other helmet onto his own head. Flames were the dominant theme of Axel's motorcycle, helmet, and outfit. He had donned a leather jacket, and motioned for Roxas to do the same with his own jacket and helmet, which Roxas hastily did, jamming on the helmet roughly and shrugging on his denim jacket. Pausing delicately next to the bike, Roxas was unsure of how to climb on, when he decided to just swing a leg over and hope for the best.

He swung one leg up, and got stuck halfway. Yelping and twisting, he tried to pull free, causing the bike and Axel to wobble dangerously. Turning halfway around, Axel seized Roxas by the jacket and practically dumped him on the back of the bike, then tapped the side of Roxas' helmet with a bit of force, a warning probably. Axel flipped the mask portion of the helmet open, laughing at Roxas, who blushed harder than before, heating the inside of his helmet up horribly. He opened his own helmet to apologize, but was cut off by Axel. "Hold on tight, and close the mask! We're going now," came Axel's slightly muffled voice, and Axel turned back to the front and cranked the behemoth to life.

Growling and vibrating deeply, the motorcycle seemed alive, like a furious beast. Axel leaned forward slightly, and Roxas had just started to reach forward when the bike leapt forward with a roar. Hands waving wildly, Roxas barely managed to snag Axel's shoulder and secure a grip around his waist. He held himself as close as possible to Axel, eyes squeezed shut. He felt Axel shudder at his touch, and he wondered if he should lighten up, when Axel swerved the bike to one side. He decided against it.

After many twists and turns, none of which Roxas witnessed, since his face was buried in Axel's back, the bike slowed, and came to a full stop. Roxas still held on tightly, but let go reluctantly when he felt a tap on his arms. He slid to the ground, falling onto his back to stare blearily at the sky. A figure entered his vision, flaming red with specks of green in the middle. A hand waved in front of his face, then there were some garbled words, and the helmet was removed by someone other than himself.

Gasping as the cool air struck his face, he shivered and reached up to touch his face. It was wet with sweat and tears, and soon someone's hands were lifting him into a sitting position. One hand began stroking his hair while the other wrapped around his back, and Axe could be heard saying, "Shh, it's okay, the ride's over. Who knew you were scared of motorcycles? You're okay..."

Pressing his face to Axel's chest, he assumed since that was the only voice he heard, he hugged Axel to him, then realizing what he was doing, pushed him away and struggled to stand up. Once on his feet, he wobbled slightly, causing Axel to grab his arm and hold him steady. Pushing him away, Roxas struggled forward, weavingly drunkenly toward the door of the club Axel had stopped at. Axel followed slowly, ready to catch the kid if he fell.

He was I. at the door, then let in without much fuss, and so was Axel. Once in, the faintly throbbing beat that had been barely loud enough to sense outside grew into a booming river of music and shifting bodies. The blacklights made his shirt shine bright blue, and his haired flashed red with the pulsing lights, instead of the soft golden color it normally was. Eyes flashing with each light that swept toward him, he began to tap his foot in time to the music. He felt a hand snake around his waist and pull him out to dance.

Axel had him securely, and turned to face him with a glint in his eyes. He began to dance, somewhat awkward, but natural in the room of twisting bodies. Shifting from foot to foot, Roxas began moving as well, slightly jerkily, but gradually loosening up as Axel brushed closer to him occasionally. After a good hour of dancing, Roxas needed a break, and he wove through the labyrinth of bodies to the bar.

Gasping for breath, he made it to the bar, and ordered, "I'd like a screwdriver please, and a glass of water."

Looking at Roxas oddly, the bar keeper began mixing the drinks, setting the water down first. Roxas gulped half of it down, and turned to stare out at the dance floor. He could see Axel's mop of red hair turning to and fro, probably looking for Roxas, then it began making its way toward the bar. Emerging from the crowd like a ship at sea, he made his way to the counter and seated himself next to Roxas, leaning back and grinning lazily at him.

"So, are you having fun?" Axel shouted over the noise.

"Yeah, I guess so. Better than staying home alone," Roxas yelled back, turning to the bar as the bar keep placed his drink down and turned to Axel, who promptly ordered a Jack and Coke with lime.

"Whaddaya mean, 'home alone'? Don't you have a roommate?" Axel asked, nose scrunched at the idea of 'alone'.

Downing the screwdriver and asking for another, he replied, "Nope. Not even a pet, though I'm tempted to get one." He felt kinda buzzed and relaxed now, and he liked it.

"Hmph..." Axel hummed, taking the Jack and Coke and sipping at it, grimacing as Roxas slammed down another screwdriver and asked for another. "Take it easy, kid! I gotta get you back in one piece! Slow down on the drinks!"

Snorting into his 3rd screwdriver, Roxas waved at Axel and consumed the drink with a swift gulp. Finishing it, he placed it on the counter harder than necessary, and turned to look at Axel. He blinked dazedly. Was it just him, or did Axel seem... HOTTER? He licked his lips and stared at Axel's, imagining the taste. Axel positively glowed in the lights, so beautiful. His red hair was redder, green eyes brighter, and skin smoother... Roxas wanted to _KISS_ him, dammit! **Kiss him now!**

As he leaned toward Axel, he was distracted by the now refilled screwdriver placed on the counter. Taking it, he began to tilt it toward his lips, when it was snatched away. Blinking in surprise, he looked around, only to see Axel holding the drink. "Give 't back!" he shouted, slurring his words slightly," 'S mine..."

He made to grab it back, but missed and fell out of his chair, landing on the floor with a smack. Too surprised to cry out in pain, he laughed in surprise, then sat up. Axel's worried face popped into his field of vision, and his hands gripped either side of his face. Oh, they were so _WARM_... and so deliciously strong... He leaned his cheek into one hand and closed his eyes, humming delightedly. Axel's voice then sounded, causing him to open his eyes and look at Axel. "Good lord, you're a lightweight, ain't cha? Coulda tould me, ya dope. A' right, let's get you home..." Axel sighed.

Disgruntled, Roxas grabbed the front of Axel's shirt and pressed his lips to Axel's in a sloppy kiss. Axel stiffened in surprise, then pulled back, leaving a whining Roxas to stare at him with a confused look.

Pressing a hand to his lips, he looked at Roxas with wide eyes, and Roxas stared back, eyes slowly going from confusion to hurt, and tears built up in his eyes. Distressed, Axel wiped at the tears with his hands frantically, but couldn't stop the flow. "Dammit, stop crying!" he said worriedly, but that caused Roxas to start sobbing softly. "_I said stop crying already_!" he cried and pressed his lips to Roxas' roughly, desperately.

Shocked, Roxas stopped crying, though tears still flowed. When he realized what was going on, he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and buried his hands in Axel's hair, pressing him closer. Taking Roxas' bottom lip in his teeth, Axel bit it gently, causing him to gasp softly in pain, allowing Axel's tongue entrance to Roxas' mouth. Roxas fought against the intrusive muscle, but he soon gave in, allowing the tongue to explore his mouth thoroughly. He moved his tongue around Axel's, tasting him greedily. He tasted of Coca Cola, mint, and lime, with a faint hint of Jack Daniels. He wanted more, and pressed closer, gripping Axel's hair tightly and digging his fingers into Axel's shoulder. Axel responded eagerly, winding his own fingers into Roxas' golden locks and sliding his hand down Roxas' back, dipping the hand into his pants.

Roxas pulled back with a gasp, panting heavily, eyes glazed with drink and lust. Axel stared back, mouth still open and wet from the kiss. Faintly remembering where they were, he tried to struggle to his feet, assisted by the sober Axel. He leaned on Axel for support, relishing in the arms that wrapped around him to provide that support. Tugging Axel forward, Roxas led him out of the club to the parked bike.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**(Axel POV, but may switch to Roxas randomly... I apologize)**

Axel helped Roxas into the helmet, then put his own on. He helped Roxas onto the bike after climbing onto it himself. He then wrapped Roxas' arms around his waist, which began to wander up and down his torso, groping and rubbing at his chest through the jacket. Axel shivered at Roxas' touch, turned on by the wandering hands that seemed to move lower and lower**.**

He turned on the bike with a crank, and roared out of the lot, causing Roxas to grip tightly. He smiled to himself, then began to drive back to his apartment. He didn't know where Roxas lived, otherwise he'd drop him off there. Looks like he'd have to deal with it though, and hope his roommate didn't mind.

After about 15 minutes of driving, he made it to his apartment. He helped the drunk Roxas off the bike, took off his helmet, and placed both helmets on the bike, then led the boy up the stairs to his door. Pulling the key from his pocket, he opened the door and led Roxas in, pulling the kid in by one arm. Placing Roxas on the couch, where he promptly collapsed sideways, Axel made his way to the kitchen and got a large glass of milk and a box of Oreos. 'Kid had to eat something or he was gonna have a helluva hangover in the morning,' Axel thought grimly.

Walking back out into the living room, Axel then noticed that the room was unnaturally clean, which meant his roommate's boyfriend was here. Lovely. He hated Zexion, even though the guy was really nice, and Dem loved him. Axel couldn't stand him for some reason. Focusing on the situation at hand, he placed the milk on the coffee table, and plopped on the couch next to Roxas with the box of Oreos in hand, ripping open the plastic wrapper.

Roxas perked at the sound of the ripping plastic, sitting back up and looking at the open package. Removing a handful of the cookies, Axel placed them in Roxas' hands, then began to dunk a cookie in the milk and held it there for a few moments. Deeming it soaked enough, Axel removed it after a few seconds and placed it in his mouth, sucking the milk out before chewing on the chocolately goodness that was an Oreo. Feeling eyes staring at him, he turned to look at Roxas.

Roxas stared at Axel hungrily, watching his lips and seeing particles of Oreo still stuck to those lips. Pulling himself up, he licked Axel's lips, tasting milk and chocolate and the same sweetness from earlier. He pressed his mouth to Axel's, moving his lips suggestively against the other man's, and sighing. "Ax... el..." _(see, I warned you. random switch that I didn't know how to fix... but don't worry, next paragraph goes back to Axel)_

Unable to stop himself, Axel dropped the cookies and wrapped himself around this irresistable little blonde, who was busy climbing into his lap and attempting to remove Axel's shirt. Assisting Roxas by leaning forward, he broke the kiss, causing Roxas to protest the seperation with a distressed look. Once his shirt was removed, Axel removed Roxas' jacket and shirt as well, then returned to kissing with eager passion. Roxas moaned and rubbed himself up against Axel, then began rubbing Axel's chest with his hands.

Hissing in pleasure, Axel snaked his hands along Roxas' back, sliding his hands into Roxas' pants and rubbing his ass. Whimpering, he ground himself against Axel's hips, causing Axel to moan into Roxas' mouth. He could feel Roxas' growing erection, and his own had been there for a bit, undoubtedly rubbing against Roxas' ass. He kissed his way across Roxas' cheek, then grazed his ear, nibbling and licking at it as he began positioning Roxas on top of him. Suddenly shifting his hands, he grabbed firmly onto Roxas and struggled upright. "Roxie... Rox..as... Nngh... Roxas..." he groaned as the blonde rubbed and ground against Axel.

Making his way down the hall, he made it to his room and managed to force the door open while maintaining a grip on the wriggling Roxas. Kicking the door shut behind him, he made his way to the side of the bed and pressed Roxas down into the bed, where the boy pulled back, panting and moaning. Moving down Roxas' body, Axel kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down the blonde's chest, pausing to lick and suck at the nubs on his chest. After both were hard, he slowly, slowly, _TORTUROUSLY_, licked and kissed his way down Roxas' stomach, feeling the slight impression of a 6 pack. Pausing at the rim of Roxas' pants, he stared at Roxas' face, which had lifted to see why he had stopped. Hands reached up and wound themselves into Axel's hair, pulling slightly and causing him to wince.

Seizing Roxas pants, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, then pulled both them and the boxers off with a blur of motion. Roxas' erection sprang free, quivering and throbbing slightly. Moving closer now, Axel kissed the side, making Roxas whimper in frustration. He slowly kissed his way up the throbbing erection, then licked the tip, delving into the slit lightly, making Roxas moan even louder.

Roxas gasped in pleasure and shock as sudden warmth encompassed him, and he looked down to see Axel bobbing his head slowly on his shaft. Suddenly, Axel looked up into his cerulean eyes with his own jade ones, and moved a little deeper, then hummed. The feeling it emitted was so wonderful and yet so torturous, that it made Roxas cry out. "A-axel! M.. more... please... Ax-..el!" He gasped. He could feel warmth coiling in the pit of his stomach, and right when it was almost unbearable, Axel pulled away.

Whimpering, he stared pleadingly at Axel, but to no avail. Instead, Axel put three fingers in his face and said, "Suck, and make sure each finger is wet."

Confused, Roxas complied, licking each digit thoroughly, sucking and nipping softly. After a few minutes, Axel deemed them wet enough, then pulled back and began playing the Roxas' ass, touching the hole and pressing lightly against it, making him shiver and jerk with each soft carress. Suddenly, pain flitted across Roxas' face, turning it paler, and sweat coated it lightly. "Aah.. ah.. ow.. uh.. no.." Roxas whimpered, tears budding in his eyes. After a few minutes of pressing and wandering, a second finger entered, making the tears flow a little. Axel began to thrust and scissor his fingers slightly, trying to lessen the discomfort by widening the entrance. He brushed a hard spot, making Roxas gasp and moan in pleasure.

He pressed and thrust into the same spot a few more times, then inserted the third finger, making Roxas whimper in pain and pleasure. He widened the entrance as much as possible, preparing it for what was coming.

Roxas no longer felt the pain as much, more pleasure than anything else. So when the fingers suddenly were removed, he cried in surprise, mewling from the emptiness. He felt the bed sink slightly, and noticed Axel positioned over him, breath ragged and fast, eyes uncertain but full of lust. Roxas reached up, winding his arms around Axel and sighing into his ear, "Ah... Axel..."

All uncertainty died right there, and he lifted Roxas' hips for easier access, and thrust his cock into the blonde's entrance, causing the boy to emit a cry of shock and pain. Whimpers filled his ears as he remained still, and they gradually died, though Roxas clung to him tightly. Axel waited, his erection throbbing in the warmth, and still he waited. Finally he heard from Roxas, "Move... d-don't... just sit- **NNGH**!... there..."

He pulled back slightly and thrust again, hearing a gasp, then a pleasure filled groan. He set up a slow rocking motion, pressing Roxas into the mattress with each thrust. After a few minutes of slow thrusts and rocking, he brushed the hard spot again, causing Roxas to moan in ecstasy. Axel bit onto Roxas' shoulder, then sucked at the spot, leaving a bruise on the boy's unmarked flesh. Licking the bruise in apology, Axel began to thrust faster, bumping the spot again and again, causing Roxas to cry out in sheer pleasure. Roxas began to moan continuously, then he reached up and began pumping his own erection, whimpering and gasping quickly in pleasure.

Thrusting harder, Axel hit the sweet point one more time, causing Roxas to go overboard, coming into his hand and across their chests hard, splashing white fluid everywhere. Roxas' muscles clamped tightly around Axel, squeezing, nearly sending him overboard.

Leaning down, Axel lapped at the stickiness. It tasted sweet, and faintly salty. He pressed his mouth to Roxas' again in a kiss, making him taste himself. Roxas fought back at first, but allowed the intrusion after a bit. Roxas' muscles continuously spasmed, finally sending Axel over the edge as well. With a final thrust, he spilled himself inside of Roxas, causing the younger boy to moan and writhe slightly. Collapsing on top of the smaller boy, Axel panted, then pulled out slowly and rolled off so that he lay next to Roxas.

Sighing and gasping, Roxas pulled himself closer to the tired redhead, dragging himself halfway onto Axel's chest before collapsing with a pleased sigh. Careful not to jostle the comfortable blonde, Axel pulled the blankets up over them, then began to rub Roxas' back with both hands. Positioned like this, both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Eh... I think I could've done better. Wellllll, tell me what you think. I'll try to update as much as possible. Review review review. If you have ideas, lemme know! Will do other pairings IF I get enough requests. No promises! I have a minimum 5 person request! And yes, there will be more Soriku and Zemyx in later chapters. Other characters may be introduced later, depending on complaints/reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Back Sunday - An Akuroku FanFic

I didn't like the way I wrote the first chapter, and I apologize. I'm too lazy to go back and correct it. So from now on, I'm using first person, and I will warn if there is a POV switch. It will be mainly Roxas' POV, so don't feel confused. Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

~*DiScLaImEr*~ Do. NOT. OWN! (but DO want, very much so, especially Dem-Dem, an' Luxord, an' AXEL {the smoking god, I SWEAR}, an' XIGGY, an' Lex cause he's awesome, an' Zexion because I need to be able to call SOMEONE emo...) All owned by Squeenix. Except coffee and cookies. Those belong to Nabisco and Folgers. I think...

Chapter 2

When I woke up in the morning, I realized I had not had any bad dreams. In fact, I felt mildly refreshed, though my backside hurt, like hot pins and needles were jabbing me inside and out. My head hurt too, and it made my thinking fuzzy. Something warm was wrapped around me, and it felt comforting. I opened my eyes, and was met with an extremely shocking sight. This was not my bedroom, it was too... messy, and the walls were a strange shade of red, unlike my nice, soft blue room.

I tried to sit up, but I fell back with a gasp of pain and surprise, pain because the pins and needles multiplied by a million and were coated in acid, surprise because the warm thing wrapped around me was a pair of arms. As I fell back, I whimpered, having landed on my sore ass. My groans of pain seemed to rouse my sleeping partner, and a shock of red hair rose from the tousled bedding. I gulped as I realized he was naked.

He released me, rolling onto his back and stretching like a cat, yawning hugely. 'Damn, he looks SEXY,' I thought to myself, watching as Axel rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rumpled his already mussed red mane. He turned his head toward me and smiled, teeth glittering and eyes shining warmly. I rolled onto my stomach, which meant practically laying on top of him. I felt his arms snake around me again, and he pressed a kiss to my bedhead, murmuring, "Morning, Roxie."

I shivered and stuttered out, "M-morning A-ax-xel..." I hurt more than I ever had before, and I couldn't remember why, but I had a notion, though it hurt my already aching brain to think about it. I groaned, and felt one of his hands snake up to press to my forehead.

He tutted, and pulled away, causing me to whimper, since it got a lot colder when he moved farther away. "You've got a bit of a fever, probably from the liquor you drank last night. I had no idea you were such a lightweight, you only had 3 screwdrivers..." he said softly, shaking his head sympathetically as he made his way across the bedroom, still naked, and opened his bedroom door, walking out into the hallway and away.

I curled into a ball under the warm, brown comforter, covering my head until only my eyes and nose peeked out. The blanket smelled faintly musky and, somehow, sweet. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. It was a comforting scent. Just as I was beginning to get comfortable, a scream sounded from the hallway, causing me to sit bolt upright. I screamed as a ripple of agony shot up my spine, and fell back onto the pillows in a dead faint.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(AXEL POV)

I walked out of the room, leaving the slightly feverish Roxas behind under the covers. He was so cute when he was waking up. Slightly flushed from the fever and confusion, golden blonde hair tousled and spiked from mashing into the pillows, blue eyes dazed and thick with sleep. It made me want to molest him even more.

I made my way into the kitchen, unobstructed by waking roommates. I leaned against the refrigerator and pulled open the freezer door. I flinched as the cold metal pressed my bare skin, and shivered as a rolling cloud of whitish fog spread from the open door. I snagged the coffee container and closed the door with a soft slam.

I turned to the counter and got a pot of coffee going, pouring some water into the chamber and filling a filter with some grounds. I put everything in order on the machine, then pressed the start button. A green light flashed on, and with a burbling hiss, water tainted brown with coffee splashed slowly into the bottom of the glass. I turned and leaned against the counter, tapping my feet in time to the music in my head, closing my eyes and humming as well as I waited for the machine to finish. My mental image of Naked Roxas danced in time to the music. It made me smile.

After a minute of this, a sharp scream cut through my reverie, jolting me to reality. I leapt upright, skidding on the tiles. I saw Demyx covering Zexion's eyes, soothing him and glaring at me, when another scream sounded from the hall. I scratched my head and sighed, slightly peeved, when a thump sounded seconds later. Dread filled me as I dashed back to the bedroom, and beheld the sprawled form of Roxas on the bed, half-covered with my scrunched-up comforter.

I jumped onto the bed, causing the unconcious blonde to jounce slightly. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him into my lap, patting his face and repeating his name softly. "Roxas, wake up... hey, are you okay? Roxie... ROXAS..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Roxas POV)

I could hear someone calling me, and something smacking my face. The voice was soothing, but frantic, it made me anxious. I tried to answer, but all that came out was a garbled moan. I heard the voice sigh in relief, and something squeezed me, holding me to something else that was warm, softish, and it smelled familiar, delicious...

I snuggled into the warmth, pressing my face closer and releasing a breath in a soft huff. After a few seconds, I pried my eyes open a crack, but it was still dark. I could make out the faint outline of a neck and shoulders, and shaggy red hair. I muttered, "Axel..." and pressed my face back into the shoulder, wincing as my attention was brought to the stiff pain that lanced me repetitively.

A hand rubbed my back, focusing on a point between my shoulder blades. It tickled a bit, but felt nice. I closed my eyes again and relaxed, the throbbing ache in my backside taking less attention as I was soothed into a sense of security. But, with a flash, I realized what was going on, despite the fuzz that clogged my thought processes. I pushed away from Axel, spinning away to fall with a thump to the floor. My legs were tangled in the striped white sheets, and stuck over the edge of the bed awkwardly. I also realized I was completely naked.

I blushed furiously, wincing in pain as I fought to disentangle my legs from the mess of sheets. I caught Axel's face as he watched me thrash like a hooked fish. It was amused, and slightly mollified. He made a move to help me, but I struggled free of the sheets and forced myself upright, limping out into the hallway and making my down the hall.

I made it to the end, when a gasp caught my attention, causing me to turn halfway around and see a short guy with pale bluish purple hair that fell over one eye (I swear, he was shorter than ME!) and a tall thin kid with a mullet/mohawk/thing hairdo that had a few stray hairs over his face. I stared back at them, realizing I was wearing nothing, unlike the other two. I reddened like a piece of metal held over a fire, then shuffled awkwardly to the nearest door and opened it, then edged around it and closed it behind me. Luckily, I'd gotten the bathroom.

After locking the door, I shambled slowly over to the shower, whimpering with each step. I came to a stop beside the tub, contemplating on how to climb into it, when I just gave up and swung a leg over, gasping as another wave of agony swept up my spine, sending me to my knees in the tub. A dull bang sounded as my legs smacked down, causing me to wince. Panting, I turned on the water, feeling a little guilty, but I had to clean myself.

As the water ran, I splashed the warm liquid onto myself, splashing and rubbing handfuls across my upper body, afraid to go lower. After awhile, I grabbed the plug resting on the ledge and stopped up the hole, letting the bathtub fill with the heated water. Once I felt the tub was full enough, I turned off the water and relaxed into its soothing embrace. Instead of hurting unimaginably, like I had expected, it soothed the pain in my ass and eased the ache.

I lay there for a long time, my skin slowly wrinkling in the wet. Eventually someone knocked at the door, and rattled the handle. I tensed, staring at the door like it was going to fly open and reveal a monster. As it was, it did stop rattling, swinging open slowly with a soft sighing sound, to reveal Axel, holding a towel and some clothes. I closed the curtain halfway, glaring balefully out at him. I had a feeling he was the reason behind why I hurt so badly.

Axel stepped forward slowly, making motions with his hands to show peace, his eyes anxious, and he said, "Roxas, you've been in here almost an hour. You should really get out and get something to eat. You'll feel better, really. Maybe take some Tylenol to take care of that ache I'd bet you're feeling. I've got some clothes that should fit you, and a towel to dry you off, now how about you get up and I'll help you get dressed, kay?"

Staring at him suspiciously, I leaned forward and released the plug in the tub, letting the water run out. As the air struck my warmed, wet flesh, it super-cooled the heated areas and caused me to shiver. When the water was completely gone I began attempting to stand, flinching at each stab of pain in my ass. I finally gained my feet, and had just taken a step forward when the foot still in the tub lost traction and sent me forward, flailing wildly, looking for something to grab, when a pair of arms entered my field of vision and gripped me tightly, pulling me into Axel's chest with a yank.

Axel's heart thundered in his chest; I could hear and feel the resonating thumps against my cheek. A towel was dropped on my head, and a hand began rubbing it into my scalp gently. It felt sooooooo good. I hummed and became limp under the soothing ministrations. I was too weak to fight the comfort Axel was providing me. He rubbed me down carefully, being extra sensitive around my ass, causing little pain. I leaned against him, eyes drooping sleepily and rubbing my face lightly against his shirt, like a big cat.

He picked me up, carrying me like an infant, swaddled in the too-large towel and unable to move. I was just so TIRED... I felt something press into my slightly damp hair, and I looked up to find Axel's cheek resting against my forehead. Slightly irritated, I smacked his chest with my one free hand, weakly. He chuckled quietly and held me a little tighter, causing me to squeak in discomfort.

He carried me back to his room, making me shift uncomfortably, but he shushed me and stopped my movements by pressing a light kiss to my forehead. It was wonderfully warm and soft, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel. He set me carefully on the bed, then unwrapped the towel. I shivered as I was exposed to the air, but he quickly whipped a thick, dark blue Old Navy sweatshirt over my head, and pulled a worn looking, but comfortable, pair of black pajama bottoms over my legs and waist. To complete the ensemble of bed wear, he placed a pair of slippers on my feet, which sported bright green fabric and Kermit the Frog heads. I stared at these, and glanced up at Axel, who shrugged and said, "What can I say? I love Kermit."

I put this out of mind, since I was quickly warming up, but I pulled the comforter around me anyways, and curled on my side to alleviate my still sore butt. It didn't hurt as badly, but it was still uncomfortable. Axel rubbed a hand through my hair, and stepped out of the room. I felt a pang as he left, but dismissed it as not wanting to be alone.

As I lay there, a ringing sound came from a pair of jeans right next to the bed. Peeking over, I recognized the jeans and tone at the same time. That was Sora calling, and my jeans. I reached over the side and plucked the phone out of the pocket, then flipped the phone open and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello..?" I croaked into the phone.

"ROXAS! I've been calling you for ages! Where are you? I've been by your house like a billion times, but you weren't there. Where have you been? ANSWER me!" Sora erupted on the other end, sounding peeved, frantic, and relieved at the same time.

I held the phone gingerly away from my ear, wincing as my headache worsened, then answered when the tirade ended. "Ugh, not so loud, my head hurts. I'm with a friend at his house, so stop worrying. I'll be home later, okay?" I moaned, rubbing my forehead softly.

"Okay, okay, but sheesh, ya coulda warned me. Who are ya with? I'll come pick ya up, a'right?" Sora said brightly, instantly calm again. (omfg I swear this kid was bipolar...)

"Nah, I don't think you can, unless you know where Axel and... I think the kid's name is Demyx?... live... so unless you do, you're gonna have to wait till I can get one of them to take me home, okay?" I said softly, eyes closed as I relaxed into the pillows and began to breathe slowly.

A burst of laughter erupted from the other end, causing me to snap back into wakefulness and pull the phone away slightly again. "Really? You're only at Axel's apartment? Sheesh, you're only like 3 blocks away from your place. We'll be there in a sec... Hey Riku!" Sora chuckled into the phone, hanging up before I could react or answer.

Stunned, I could do nothing more than stare into space, not even reacting when Axel appeared in the room bearing a tray with what looked like half of a breakfast buffet on it. He set it down next to his bed, on the bedside table, then proceeded to pour a mug of coffee. If anything, that was what got me moving. I looked down at the mug, eyes fixed on the steaming brown contents as I reached to take it from Axel. I wrapped my hands around his, catching him between my own and the mug. He flushed, and so did I, loosening my grip so he could slide his hand away.

He poured himself a mug as I moved to take a drink of the hot liquid, gasping as the coffee burnt my tongue. I squinched my nose at the bitterness of the brew, but drank more, since it was hot and made me feel better. Axel sipped slowly at his, avoiding looking at me.

My headache receded as I finished the mug, and I felt faintly lightheaded. I slumped slowly against the pillows, feeling pleasant and sleepy again. Idly, I wondered if there was something in the coffee. As I pondered this, my eyes slid shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Axel POV)

I looked up in time to see Roxas doze off, his enormous blue eyes fluttering shut as he slid into a slumped sitting position. I pulled him down until he was in a more comfortable position on his side, then pulled the blanket up over him and kissed his forehead softly. "Sleep well, Roxie," I whispered into his hair, and I took the food away. I hadn't expected him to gulp the coffee, having laced his with a heavy-duty sleep aid.

I left the room, closing the door behind me, and ran into Demyx, who grinned at me like a kid who had done something naughty and noone had caught him. "Soooo, who's in there?" he whispered, staring at me with wide, teal eyes.

"My friend, and he's sleeping so leave him alone, okay?" I said gruffly, pushing past him into the kitchen. Demyx tagged along, bouncing like a puppy.

"Oooooh, what's his NAME?" Demyx practically squealed with delight, drawing the attention of his beau, Zexion.

"Roxas, now go pester Zexion! Sheesh, what a pain you are," I glared half-heartedly at Demyx, whose jaw dropped and he rushed to the much shorter Zexion, clinging to him with a whine.

"Zexy, he's being mean to meee~!" Demyx whined, pouting at me with tear-filled eyes. God, what a little actor.

Zexion sighed and patted Demyx's back, then turned to look at me blandly. "Axel, please stop making Demyx whine. It makes my life harder than it needs to be," he sighed, causing Demyx to gasp and pull away, pouting at Zexion now.

Demyx stomped away, and flopped on the couch, only to jump up and turn to look at it confusion. I looked up as he reached down and picked up some broken Oreos, causing me to gulp. He looked up at me mischeviously. "Aaaaaxel. Why are there cookies all over the couch?" he giggled.

I rubbed my hair cautiously, glancing at Zexion, who was looking at me with a mild interest, the faintest of smirks showing on his lips. "Yes," he mused, "DO tell us why there are cookies all over the couch. I cleaned last night, so those shouldn't have been there. Axel?"

I glared at them both, then drooped my head in defeat. "They were for Roxas, 'cause he was drunk. Didn't want him to get a hangover. I only ate like one when he attacked..." I muttered, jumbling my words so that they were almost indecipherable.

"Come again..?" Zexion said politely, leaning forward, "We didn't hear you."

Slamming the tray on the counter, I turned to them and practically shouted, "THEY WERE FOR ROXAS! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO GET A HEADACHE!"

Zexion nodded and rubbed his ears patiently, while Demyx blinked and backed away. "Sheesh, Ax. We were just playing... no need to shout," Demyx whimpered, wilting as he slunk away to his bedroom. Glancing coolly at me, Zexion made his way to the bedroom, trailing behind Demyx.

I stood staring after them, breathing heavily. I relaxed after a sec, rubbing my hair sheepishly. I'd have to apologize to Dem. I almost never yelled at him, and it made me feel bad. I was still grousing at myself for the ill-behavior toward Demyx and Zexion, when a whimper sounded from the hall. It didn't sound like Demy or Zexy, so I started toward it, when someone knocked at the door.

I darted over to it, glancing back at the hallway, before peering out the peephole. All I could see was a shock of brown hair, then a large blue eye. I pulled back, nose wrinkling. I cracked the door, and saw what looked like a slightly taller, brunette Roxas standing there with Riku.

I opened the door wider, smiling. "Riku, long time no see. This what you've been busy with, hmm?" I teased, leering at the brunette.

The brunette stared back, dead pan, and Riku blushed. "No, he's my friend, and Roxas' older twin, Sora," he huffed, slightly peeved at my jeering.

Shock showed for the merest instant, then I positively glowed with playful malice. This was going to be fun. I ushered them in with a wide grin, and closed the door behind us, locking it shut.

Sora peered around nervously, standing close to Riku while glancing at one thing after another. He reminded me of a puppy, unlike Roxas, who reminded me of a cat. When the sound of the lock clicking shut reached his ears, he whimpered and practically clung to Riku's arm.

Riku patted his fuzzy head and murmured reassuringly, then rolled his eyes at me. "Where's Roxas? That's the only real reason we're here," Riku drawled, rubbing the little brunette's hair softly.

I jerked my thumb toward my bedroom and said, "Asleep in there, he's down from an alcohol induced fever and some drugs to reduce the fever. He'll be out for awhile, those pills are pretty potent."

Looking indignant, Sora moved a little away from Riku to stare at me. "But he needs to rest at home, where he knows where all his stuff is, and he has clothes. He can't stay here," the boy argued, eyes scrunched in a frown.

I sighed and shook my head. "Seriously, where did you find this kid, Riku? He can't move, Sora. He's sick AND asleep. You might make him worse if you move him now. He needs to get better, then he can go back. Now, why don't you run along and I'll take care of him? Okay?" I groused, moving back toward the door to open it.

Riku dragged the protesting Sora toward the exit, and started out the door, but the brunette broke free (surprising both me and Riku, I mean, Riku has a freakin' DEATH grip) and stared angrily at me. "At least let me see him. I need to know you haven't done something horrible to him, like chained him to the bed or beaten him with something."

I sighed, and began toward my room, followed by the hot-headed kid and patience-worn Riku. I opened my door, showing the curled up Roxas, who was quiet now. Seeing nothing wrong, Sora retreated reluctantly, this time towing Riku. "All right, but don't you do anything to him, or I'll beat you up," he threatened, murder glinting in his cerulean eyes.

Strangely enough, I felt a glimmer of fear as he said this, but quickly dismissed it. I closed the living room door behind them, and my way back to my room. Roxas hadn't moved, and I was prepared to leave, when he whimpered again. I edged closer, and saw his hands grip the sheets, white-knuckled.

I placed on of my own delicately fingered hands on his cold ones, and they gripped the bedding tighter. He whimpered again and dragged the blanket in his hands closer. He murmured something, and I leaned forward to hear better. What I heard left me feeling shocked, gutted and nailed to the spot.

"Don't leave me alone... not again..." he whispered, tears squeezing through his eyelashes and down his flushed cheeks. He sobbed, and then muttered, "Axel... don't go... don't... leave me..."

I felt a single tear slide down my own face, and I leaned forward, placing my lips softly on his heated forehead. His frown smoothed out, and he relaxed the tiniest bit. I stared at his sleeping face, one hand still resting on his, when I felt a touch on my hand. I looked down to notice it was now held tightly. I gripped them as well, settling down on the bed. I scooted close to Roxas, pulling the covers over myself. I crushed Roxas gently against my chest, rubbing his face with my one free hand. He snuggled closer and buried his head in my neck.

He curled into a ball against my torso, breathing smoothly now. I kissed his hair again, and just lay there, relaxing. It couldn't hurt to take a little nap, since he'd be out for awhile, and I'd not slept much last night. I wrapped my arm around him and rested my chin on his hair, allowing my eyes to close as I drifted off. "Sleep well, Roxas," I murmured to him, feeling a small smile spread across his face as my own smile spread, and I fell into an easy slumber.

Fuuuu... I must say, it's harder to write a good fan-fic than it looks. I actually stopped writing this for a week because my muse had died. A most horrible death it was too.

I ended up drooling over thoughts of Luxord, Axel, and Xigbar again (my friend agrees about Luxord)... mmmmm delicious. My three favorite Orgy members. Course, it's strange thinking of Xigbar as sexy, since he's like 40 something. Those grey hairs have to mean something... Oh well. Review review review... or not... T^T it hurts when noone cares. Eh, oh well. Read and enjoy. the views are all that matters anywho. 


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Back Sunday - an Akuroku fanfic

Tada, here's Chapter 3! I think I've been doing poorly on my writing, and need to get my head on straight. My conflict ideas are stupid, so I need ideas. PLEASE HELP. And yeah, starting off Roxas POV again. Original huh?

~*DiScLaImEr*~ Still do not own anyone from Squeenix. They belong to WHOEVER they belong to.

I groaned, scrunching my eyes tightly shut. and stretched. I was still sleepy, and sure as hell didn't want to wake up. It felt like a Saturday to me, which meant relaxation time. I rolled onto my side, and bumped into something warm and solid. I cracked one eye and saw a mass of blankets and pillows. Snuggling closer, I wrapped my arms around the cozy mass, imagining Axel there. I felt better doing that, since he'd been making debuts in all my dreams recently.

I was starting to doze off again when a pair of long, gangly arms emerged from the mass and wrapped around me. I blinked in surprise, and watched as Axel's head emerged from the pillows. I stifled a giggle upon seeing his normally well-groomed hair. It stuck in every direction like a hedgehog.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and asked, "What, might I ask, are you laughing at, blondie?"

Stifling another giggle, I choked out, "Oh nothing... Sonic."

His nose crinkled as his eyes narrowed, and he muttered, "Sonic? Whaddaya MEAN, Soni-..?"

Eyes widening, he shot up, releasing me and breaking free of my grasp. He stopped in front of his mirror and stared. As I listened, broken gasping could be heard from the vicinity of the mirror. I couldn't hold it any more, and broke into a fit of laughter.

A very enraged redhead turned to look at me, who was busy rolling around on the bed in a hysterical mass. When I got control of myself again, I wiped away a tear and looked at Axel, smiling. His look made me sober, and I gulped visibly. I shrank back into the pillows as he stalked forward.

His eyes were gleaming, and his hands were claw-shaped. He crouched, staring at me like I was a child and he was Pedo-bear. I flung the blankets up when he pounced, burrowing under them and the pillows with a shreik. I felt him groping around under the sheets, and stifled a laugh when he scraped across my chest. I felt him pause, then the blankets began moving strangely, grouping off to one side. I started to crawl away from the grouping, when my face ran into taut fabric. The sneaky devil had turned the comforter into a bag!

I thrashed in the enclosure, fighting to enlarge the area. A heavy weight suddenly landed on top of me, and I heard him whisper, "Got you~!"

I shuddered, and began wiggling in an attempt to slip free, but I was stuck. I grunted in reluctant admission, and I felt arms scoop me up, and I was carried like a baby for a distance, then plopped on something hard and uncomfortable. I yelped when I hit back first, crawling painfully out of the now loose blankets.

I settled back on my knees, looking around. I was in the bathroom, alone it seemed, when I heard the lock click behind me. I twitched, and turned slowly, seeing a half-naked Axel staring down at me with a smoldering look on his face. I gulped and stood quickly, backing away from Axel until I was against the wall. "Now, look, Axel, I didn't mean the whole 'Sonic' bit, I was just joking..." I stammered, pressing my back to the wall and staring at the redhead warily.

He stalked forward, hips twitching suggestively. I had to swallow to stop myself from drooling, but DAMN was he ever sexy. He stopped, 5 feet away, and pointed at me. "Clothes. Off. Now," he ordered silkily, gesturing to the ground.

I hastened to comply, dropping everything to the floor, but covering my front gingerly with both hands. He tsked softly, and stared me down with a heated gaze. "Now now, Roxy, it's not like I haven't seen it before. Hands down, please," he purred, stalking forward again, sliding his pajama bottoms off slowly, teasingly.

I stared at his chest, afraid to look at his face or extremeties. A burning finger touched my chin, lifting it up, so that my gaze met his. I gasped as his fingers pinched my jaw, and his mouth crushed onto mine. I struggled for a moment, but he caught both of my wrists in one hand and raised them above my head, using the other arm to encircle my waist and pull me close. I hummed in annoyance, but melted as his tongue pressed against mine.

Why was I fighting anyway? I really liked him, it wasn't fair to deny it. I rubbed my tongue against his, tasting mint and Axel. He pressed in deeply, exploring and tasting everything he could. I groaned, and he pulled away, licking his way slowly along my jawline, pausing at the point where it met my throat and kissing it. I whimpered, shivering in delight.

He began rubbing my bare sides with his hands, tickling and playing with the soft ivory flesh there. Unrestrained now, I reached for him, placing my arms around his torso and halting his downward movement. He glanced at me coolly, hands sliding down to my crotch and squeezing. I gasped and bucked forward. My member began to stiffen, and Axel continue to play with it. He stroked and squeezed it, pulling gently and rubbing.

I groaned, panting as I grew harder with his ministrations. My hands moved up his back to tangle themselves in his hair and yank slightly. He winced, and began to kneel. He jerked my knees up onto his shoulders, bracing me against the wall. Still playing with me, he made sure I was looking as he began to suck on his fingers. I shuddered in want, bucking my hips toward his face while moaning out a plea. "Axel... Axe... please... nnngh, please!"

(Axel POV)  
I grinned up at the mewling blonde, readjusted his legs on my shoulders so that his crotch was much closer, and moved my hands away from him. He sighed in frustration, looking down into my eyes with a confused expression. I kept our eyes locked, and moved forward until my mouth hovered over his erection, my own throbbing as I began to move my mouth over the top. He shivered as hot air blew across his flesh, bucking forward again.

I licked the tip, tasting his sweet self starting to form. I tested the throbbing length with my teeth, nibbling up and down until he was a positive mess of want and hormones. Once I deemed him distracted enough, I inserted my first finger into his ass, twisting and wiggling it. He winced and gasped, clenching his muscles tightly.

I got his attention again by taking him into my mouth entirely, bobbing slowly and swirling my tongue expertly. He panted desperately, pressing my head down and whimpering. I inserted a second finger and began scissoring them. He whimpered again, this time in pain, and I could feel him softening slightly. I sucked harder, squeezing and rubbing, working him back up. Releasing him, I used my free hand on his member, and soothed Roxas, "It's okay, don't worry, it'll be okay soon, trust me..."

He nodded, biting and chewing on his bottom lip until a light trickle of red ran down his chin. I worked my third finger in, stretching gently and thrusting slightly. Roxas panted, then shuddered and moaned as I brushed against his prostate. I pressed it a few more times, then withdrew.

Roxas mewled again, and I drew my hand away from his erection, which was beginning to throb slightly. He growled in protest, and started to reach for it, but I swatted his hand away, sliding him off my shoulders until his legs were at waist level. I wrapped him around me, and stepped slightly away from the wall so that Roxas had to lean back to remain in contact.

My cock touched his ass, stiff and hot. He shuddered and began to grind against me, desperate for contact. I reached under Roxas, and gripped myself, positioning my erection so that it would go straight in. He shuddered again as I pressed it to the loose ring of muscle, then stiffened with a muffled cry as I pushed in.

His face pressed hard into my shoulder, and I felt him bite my collarbone. I winced, then pushed him back, leaning down to lock lips with the sweating blonde. The iron taste of blood and the sweet flavor of Roxas filled my mouth. I hummed in delight, and forced myself to not thrust, knowing he needed to be ready before I could start moving.

Roxas groaned again, and squeezed his eyes shut, shifting slightly to find a better position. Kissing along his jaw, I whispered to him, "Are you ready?"

He chewed his raw lip again, then jerked his head in a nod. I resecured his lips, thrusting my tongue between his teeth and lapping at his torn lip delicately. He sighed, opening his mouth and relaxing. I pressed closer, working my lips against his and pushing my erection deeper, then pulling back slowly. I set up a slow rocking motion, thrusting deep before pulling almost completely out. He gasped and threw his head back.

"Nngh, 's hot... 's nice... AH!" he panted and gasped, whimpering in pleasure. I began to thrust a little faster, feeling him clench and shiver tightly. I angled myself about, searching for the sweet spot again.

Roxas dug his fingers into my shoulders, groaning and sweating heavily. His face was flushed deep red, and skin super-heated. He stiffened again, gasping and widening his eyes. "A-again, there," he whispered shrilly, his muscles clenching spastically.

I smiled and started sucking at his neck, grazing the tender flesh with my teeth and licking. I thrust into the same point again and again, earning many gasps and moans of pleasure. I could feel heat starting to coil in my stomach, so I began to thrust faster and deeper. He rocked against me, grinding into each thrust. I bit again, leaving an imprint of my teeth on the joint of his neck and shoulder. He whimpered again, and murmured into my ear, "I think... I'm gonna... AH~!"

He came onto my torso and his, spraying us with creamy white fluid. He clamped and squeezed against my member, forming a mold of my cock in the muscles of his ass. This threw me over the edge, and I came into him with a final thrust. I thrust a few more times, then withdrew, panting into his neck.

I drew back to examine the weakened Roxas, noting the beautiful (in my opinion) hickey that graced his pale skin. He panted softly, eyes closed and limp. I carried him bridal style into the shower, turning on the water so that it was warm and comfortable. Our sweat slick bodies rubbed together as I set his feet on the floor and held him up by wrapping my arms around his back in a hug.

He leaned against my chest, facing away from the shower's blast. Taking the initiative, I rubbed his hair and allowed the water to rinse us both clean. His hair was darker in the water's flow, his skin shinier. I adored the boy greatly. I stepped fully under the shower, and allowed myself to be cleaned by the water now.

Once we finished with out shared shower, I wrapped Roxas in my giant, fluffy, super-awesome robe (I was jealous, I mean, I freakin' LOVE that robe) and used my hotel towel to cover myself from the waist down. I carried him back to my room, setting him down on the blankets that he promptly fell asleep on. I slid on a pair of boxers and joined him, cuddling close and dozing off.

(Demyx POV)  
Zexion had left before 10 am, saying he had something important to do. My room seemed so empty without him, but at least Axel and Roxas were still here. I weighed the options of seeing whether or not they wanted to go somewhere, and decided to just ask.

I wandered toward Axel's room, poking my tongue against my cheek and humming. I screwed up my face in a pout as I got to the entry way, and pounded on the door. "Axel," I whined, knocking loudly, "Axellll, I know you're there... Get your butt dressed, and Roxas', and let's go somewhere. I'm BOOORED."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to ignore my attack for long, I mentally counted down from 10, and sure enough, when I hit 1, Axel threw the door open, staring muzzily down at me. "Demyx," he growled, "Do you KNOW what time it is?"

Grinning and bouncing back slightly on my heels, I nodded and chirped, "Yep! Time to get up and do something so that Demy doesn't pester you aaaaaaaaaall day."

Blanching, he retreated into his room. I heard him rouse Roxas, who shot up and began throwing clothes on, then rushed past to the door. I skipped after him, leaving Axel to change in his bedroom alone. Roxas glanced back at me, bemused, and threw open the front door and darted out. I stood in the entryway, watching him rush down the empty sidewalk, before closing the door behind me and pouncing onto the sofa with a sigh.

Axel flew down the hallway a second later, and stood in the middle of the room, looking around. I blinked at him, then grinned like the Cheshire cat. He glared at me, causing the smile to wilt a bit, but I stilled beamed. He stalked forward, one finger crooked threateningly at me. "Demyyyyyx," he hissed, "Where's Roxas?"

I tilted my head to the side, and pointed to the door. He narrowed his eyes at me. I laughed blithely. "He ran out the door, turned right, and kept running," I sang, "He should be home before too long."

He sighed in irritation, then burst out the door and took off down the sidewalk after the retreating figure of the blonde. I stood in the door to watch this, since Axel was almost on top of the retreating figure of Roxas. In the space of 15 seconds, Axel had caught up with him and currently had him caught in what looked like a death grip. I gulped and pulled at my shirt collar, then retreated into the house, closing the door once again. And they complained about me leaving the door open all the time, just because I came home drunk ONCE and left it open.

I grumbled in boredom, flopping back onto the sofa with a whimpering moan. I glomped a pillow, but it was no substitute for what I wanted to be hugging. "Zexyyyy," I grumbled, "Why do you have to be busy?"

I got off the couch, dropping the pillow, and made my way to my room. I threw myself face-down on the comforter and whined. I scooped my much-loved puppy plushie and hugged it tightly. He usually made me feel better when I was lonely. Today, he did nothing to help my misery. I carried my puppy through the house to the phone, scooping it up and dialing a number quickly.

I wandered in a circle, scratching the puppy's head absently as I waited for someone to pick up and talk to me. After ringing like a billion times, I heard the click of someone picking up and a voice asking petulantly, "Whaaaaat? Demyx, I know it's you, so what do you want?"

Grinning happily, I bounced on my toes and giggled, saying, "Hi, Lux. I'm bored. Zexy left me alone again, and I need people to have a DDR or Guitar Hero championship with, interested?"

"Ugh, Demyx, really? Didn't we do this a few days ago? And you kicked our butts mercilessly?" Luxord complained, and from what it sounded like, he was still in bed.

"But, Luuuuuxy," I whined, knowing it made him wince, "I'm boooooooored. Do you really want to put entertaining me on someone ELSE'S head?"

I heard an intake of breath, it was sharp and obviously he seemed to be weighing his options. He sighed in defeat, and I squealed in delight. "See you soon!" I sang ecstatically, "Bring some friends~!"

I hung up cheerfully, then dialed Lexy's number. I bounced happily around now, the plushie tucked under one arm as I held the phone to my ear. After a few rings, Lex picked up and grumbled into the phone, "Hello?"

"Lex, don't sound so grumpy," I admonished, tutting into the mouthpiece, "Besides, I have an invitation."

I could practically hear him smiling, as he said, "Let me guess, Guitar Hero or DDR?"

I laughed, "Yep! You know me so well. No wonder you're my big brother!"

Now, in reality, he wasn't related to me in any way, shape, or form, but he was just as protective as a big brother, so I called him that. He laughed as I said that, and sighed, "Be there in a few. See you soon, Dem-Dem."

He hung up first, and I set the phone down, wondering who else I could invite, when a knock sounded at the door. I dashed over, and peeked through the peephole. I almost dropped the dog when I saw grey-striped black hair and an eyepatch. I opened the door timidly and looked at Xigbar, feeling guilty.

He grinned when I answered, single eye glinting mischievously. It was my fault that he only had one now. He had forgiven me for it, but I hadn't forgiven myself. The accident itself was funny, but I felt horrible. He had a scar on the opposite cheek, where he'd been sliced by a jagged flying chunk of something, part of the reason he had lost an eye.

I let him in, and he slid in smoothly, automatically commandeering the entire couch. I grimaced as he even put his feet up on the end of the couch, and set myself on the ground, hugging the plushie tightly to keep calm. He lolled his head toward me, smiling lazily. "Haven't seen you in a while, so I figgered I'd drop on by and see what yer up ta," he stated, meaning he would be hanging out for a while.

I shrugged and tugged on one of the animal's felt ears distractedly. "Well, I'm having a DDR or Guitar Hero competition later, when everyone gets here. Do you wanna join us?" I asked reluctantly. I was still afraid of hurting him again. It seemed to happen everytime he was around too long.

He snorted at me, seeing how I cringed when he leaned over from where he was lying to ruffle my mullet-hawk. "You're not going to hurt me," he laughed, "I hurt myself more than you ever have, you foolish kid."

Using one hand, I fixed my hairdo, which I was insufferably proud of, and grimaced at Xigbar. "Well, fine. Lux and Lex should be here before too long, and I think Lex is bringing someone so this might get interesting," I poked my tongue out at him after saying this.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I heard laughter outside, then the buzzing of the doorbell. I shot up and answered the door eagerly, squashing the plushie to my side. Lexaeus, Luxord, Namine, Marluxia, and Xaldin stood there in a large group, who quickly pushed in through the now open entry way to envelope me in hugs. I felt crushed and wheezed for air.

They released me and made their way over to the couch, flopping on top of Xigbar since he wasn't moving fast enough. I closed the door, listening to Xigbar squall in indignation and try to push Marluxia, Luxord, and Xaldin off him. He failed miserably, but soon Lex pulled them all off and helped Xiggy up. He looked grateful of Lex's help, when he got booted completely off the couch onto the floor.

I laughed as I watched their antics, grinning and hopping over to help Xigbar off the floor. He tried to look dignified, but only succeded in looking extremely embarassed. I chuckled and pushed him over to a chair, where he huffed indignantly and crossed his arms in a pout.

I turned to Lux as he called my name. "Demyx, do you really still carry that ragged old doll around, love? Chester needs to retire, he's getting too old to be abused like he used to be," Lux chuckled.

I hugged the black puppy tighter, fingering the leather collar I had put around his neck. "But, he's my best friend," I pouted, giving them my best Demy look of hurt, "I can't leave him to gather dust on a bed..."

Marluxia was immune to my charm, as were Xaldin and Namine, but Lex, Xigbar, and Lux all melted under my abused stare. Got them every time.

"Let's play some DDR!" I squeed delightedly, hooking up the game station and pad, turning on the TV and taking first dibs.

A chorus of groans sounded, but we started anyway. I grinned at my friends, and announced, "Winner gets to choose what we do next. Dem-dem's honor."

This got the male competitors excited, since I meant what I said. This was going to be interesting, since it meant they would actually attempt to win, rather than throw it like the last games we had played.

*OnE hOuR lAtEr*

I pouted furiously as Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Namine battled it out for the position of first place. I had been saddled with an extremely hard song, one I never could beat, causing me to lose early. Lex was losing out quickly now, whereas Xaldin and Marluxia had also been beaten out. We had played it like an elimination game, whoever had the lowest score was eliminated at the end of each round.

Lex finally gave up and flopped back on the couch, sighing tiredly. Xiggy and Namine danced furiously on their seperate pads, each taking the lead in turn before Xigbar began to fall behind. He tried to regain the lead, but ended up losing by a full 10,000 points to an ecstatic Namine. So much for our hours of hardcore DDR competitions, to be beaten by a girl who was playing it for the first time today.

Clapping her hands together happily, Naimne grinned at us, who stared back at her warily. She giggled and proclaimed, "Since I am the winner, I say we have ANOTHER DDR match!"

I squealed in delight, while everyone else groaned. I glomped Namine, squashing her and Chester to my chest, still squealing happily. She laughed and pushed me away, snagging Chester away from me as she went. My eyes bulged and I whimpered in horror, but everyone laughed.

We got another game under way, and not long after, Axel appeared through the door, towing along a timid looking Roxas, a brunette that looked like Roxas, and a silver-haired guy that creeped me out. They were introduced as Sora and Riku, and the brothers announced that they would be taking part in the competition, as well as Axel. Riku flat refused, sitting on the couch with a resolute expression.

Axel produced mass amounts of liquor, and I beamed. Drunken DDR was the best. I snagged a bottle of Captain for myself, going back to continue my game while nursing the bottle. Everyone else just started downing random bottles of alcohol, then challenging me as they became increasingly inebriated. I stomped them each into the floor, even completing the song that kept defeating me when I was sober.

I attempted to complete one more song, but I lost my balance and toppled onto the couch, overturning it and its 5 other occupants. On the other side, we attempted to pull apart from the tangle of limbs. Lex was buried at the bottom, Axel and Roxas pinned by their legs, and Marluxia trapped beneath Namine and myself.

I rolled to the side, causing the whole pile to fall apart into seperate people. A clicking noise caught my attention, and I looked toward the door to see Zexion frozen in the entry. I smiled and pulled my legs into a kneeling position so that I could crawl over to the steely haired emo kid. Once close enough, I tackled him by the legs and held tightly. He yelped and swayed dangerously, collapsing on top of me with a huff.

I grunted in pain, falling flat on the floor. I couldn't get up, and I was sleepy. I tumbled Zexion off, then pounced him and began rubbing my face happily against his chest. He winced when I became a little too forceful in my attentions. "Zexyyyy, what took you so long? I was so LONELY without you... And the party I had was working till you came home and I realized how lonely I was! Don't go away agaaaain!" I wailed.

(Zexion POV)  
I stared aghast at Demyx, who was CLEARLY drunk. My eyes flew to the culprit, said person busy picking himself and Roxas up out of the dog pile. I sighed, then hobbled over to where they were, Demy clinging to my leg desperately and crying. I stooped down to pat his head, and he suddenly let go, smacking face-first into the floor. I winced, but walked over to where Axel stood, holding a very drunk Roxas in his arms.

"Axel," I sighed, "Why, might I ask, is there alcohol here? You know Demyx can'tdrink too much, or he gets like this."

I gestured to the other drunken blonde, who was spread-eagled on the carpet in front of the door. Looking sheepish, Axel unwound one arm from around Roxas to rumple his hair and shuffle his feet. "Well, I didn't think he'd drink that much... you know?" he said lamely, quickly slipping his waving hand around Roxas as the blonde began to slump toward the ground.

Groaning, I turned to Demyx, who had started to pick himself up and was attempting to move toward me before getting fully upright. I went over to him and fitted myself under one arm, which made him slump heavily on top of me, almost knocking us both over. I was afraid I'd have to drop him, when the weight was suddenly lifted. I looked up to see Lex carrying my wasted boyfriend over his shoulder and to our bedroom. I followed closely, watching as he laid the mulleted blonde on the bed and placed Chester on his chest. Grinning like a silly idiot, my boyfriend giggled and hugged the beaten black plushie tightly, then he said, "Thanks Lexyyyy, love ya!"

The giant's eyes softened as he patted Demyx's blonde hair, causing it to lay flat for once in its life. "Love you too, bro. Now go to sleep."

He turned to me, eyes narrowed as he looked me up and down. I stood firmly, returning his gaze coolly. He grinned then, and patted my head too. "Next time, place a ban on liquor in here. Dem's such a lightweight. Take care of him," Lex rumbled as he walked out the door.

Nonplussed, I followed and closed the door. Demyx began to whine behind me, and I turned to find him sitting up and staring at me with his infamous Demy look of hurt. My heart melted each time he did that, but I didn't let him know. I wandered back to where he was and dropped myself next to him. I was engulfed in Demyx's body, as he whispered, "Don't leave me, ever. Please, don't go..."

(Axel POV) After dragging Roxas back to my room, we had started having this really hot makeout session. I was having to fight off his attempts to disrobe me, so he began to undress himself. I allowed this until he was only in boxers, and that's when I pulled away. He whined as I went over to my iHome, and began flipping through music on my iPod. Finding Queen, I wandered slowly through the songs, until I finally found one that seemed ironic, and clicked it. "Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alii-ii-ii-iiive, and the woooorld," I sang turning to face Roxas, preparing for a strip tease, "Turning inside out, yea. I'm floating around in ecstasy, so Don't. stop me now..."

I pulled my shirt off in time to the music, singing the lyrics as I dropped it to the floor. "Don't. Stop me cause I'm having a good time, I'm having a good time!"

Halfway through getting my pants off, I finally became impatient with the whole thing and jumped Roxas, who had been drooling and staring avidly at me. I locked lips with him and growled, rubbing my hands up and down his body greedily. I explored the familiar territory thoroughly, toucing and caressing everywhere while tongue wrestling and tasting him. I groaned into his mouth as he groped my crotch, and I groped his in return. God, drunken Roxas was such a whore!

Suddenly, he went limp, and I blinked, looking at his face. The little bastard fell asleep! My jaw dropped, and I fumed slightly. Sighing, I got up, shutting off the iHome. I walked back to the bed, rubbing my hair with a sigh. Climbing on and crawling over, I snuggled with Roxas, wrapping my arms around him and tucking his head under my chin. He wriggled closer, and sighed.

I sighed myself, and clicked the lamp off, falling back to the pillows and resuming my hold on Roxas. Allowing myself to drift off, I contemplated what I would do to him later. After all, falling asleep was unforgiveable. We hadn't even done anything yet.

With a final sigh, I drifted off, still hugging Roxas close.

HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! 


End file.
